Trapped
by emo-bunny121
Summary: A group of friends winning a trip to America turns for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

It was just the start of school holidays "Puuuaaaa~ YAY schools over!" the smallest Bridgid stretched grinning happily "Yeah but we have to study " Allanah sighed hopelessly "Well just spend one week having fun and the other studying" Darcy and Chris walked up to Bridgid and Allanah "Hey guys you doing anything in the holidays" Darcy asked pushing up her glasses "Nah gonna do my art assignment" Allanah puffed sadly "I'm spending the week with Kai and playing Silent hill what about you guys?" Bridgid smiled Darcy positioned her glasses "Nothing yet" Chris joyfully hummed "I'm visiting relatives" Darcy and Chris left too there bus while Allanah headed to work, Bridgid then caught sight of Zac and hugged him "Zaccy~" Zac sighed Bridgid then pulled away and the walked out of school "So finished Silent hill yet?" Zac asked "N..Not yet haven't had time to play it much" She smiled awkwardly zac got in his high pitched toned "Why not?" she looked away "I..I'm scared" She looked down Zac sighed "I know" Bridgid pouted "Y'know what you can come over and help me then" Zac shrugged and meh'd, Bridgid sighed and smiled "Alrighty seeya later" She waved him good bye and walked home he turned and left to his house as well.

When Bridgid got home she headed to her room soon to see her mother give her a letter Bridgid thanked her mum then opened it to find she one a competition she didn't enter but it had her full name it read:

Dear, WXXXXX, MXXXX BRIDGID

You have a resort to America's best places with the choice of fifteen friends

Please sign below and send to the address

SXXXXX HXXX 14/9 CXXXX ST

Patrick Haxer

Bridgid's eyes widened in shock and excitement "OH MY GOD! MUM MUM MUM! SIGN THIS!" Bridgids mum read the letter thoroughly oh so you won, Bridgid was confused "Eh?" her mother looked at her and smiled "Well I secretly put you in for this so even if you lost it would not affect you, but you did so who are going to take?" Bridgid hugged her mother tightly thanking her and then thought "Well obviously all my friends!" her mother smiled "Well you got two days to sort that out" Bridgid began to call everyone she could so far everyone she wanted could go she then began to get ready.

[2 days later]

Bridgid, Kai, Allanah, Zac and Jordan get to the airport meeting Darcy Chris and Joe, soon later Phoebe and Jacob showed up, half an hour before the flight Claudia, Ynys and Connie showed up everyone rushing to the plane lecturing the last three, once they got on the plane they couldn't even relax they where so excited they talked and talked, an hour later everyone settled Kai sat with Chris, Ynys and Jordan, Joe with Zac and Jacob, Phoebe with Connie and Claudia, Bridgid with Allanah and Darcy. Bridgid began to text her American friend who was picking them up he was going to be ther guardian they where about an hour to America Bridgid didn't sleep at all it was to exciting to ignore.

They then arrived in America everyone running off excited squealing and texting there parents telling them how they where and that they where safe, Bridgid then potted Tyson and ran up to him air hugging him Tyson almost fell and turned meeting the young girl hugging him "Ah Bridgid I'm presuming?" Bridgid nodded she then called everyone over and introduced him "This is Tyson he will be our tour guide help and will be joining us, everyone seemed I little weary of Bridgid's unknown friend but as long as he didn't ask for there private info they didn't care, they reached there hotel room and began to unpack the girls had there own room and the boys there own as well, a man entered a room he looked slick and clean his hair back, blood red glasses, very tall and suited he smiled "I'm Patrick Haxer Is Bridgid here?" He looked through the crowd of tall girl's seeing an arm pop-up "I'm here" She then made her way to the door and greeted the man, Patrick leaned down cupping Bridgid's chin and studying her features "Hmm yep you're her" Bridgid looked at him and put her arms up in a cross "Sorry I have a boyfriend, but these guys might be eligible" she then winked at him Patrick chuckled and looked around "Hmm.. None my type to bad" He straitened himself "Oh be ready cause in 2 hours we will be going to dinner now I must go to the boys and tell them, goodbye" he then left. Allanah Darcy and Bridgid where the first t be ready as they where not ready to put to much time into looking good, so they went to check how the guy where doing, all of them ready Bridgid hugged Kai tightly, he smiled and sighed hugging her back, Allanah hit them "None of your lover crap you two!" Bridgid sniggered "AWW C'MERE!" Bridgid forced a hug onto Allanah and then Kai Darcy and all the other guys joined, Allanah boiled on the inside. Soon all the other girls where done with ten minutes to spare they all headed to the lobby and waited all having there own separate conversations, Tyson soon arrived and greeted everyone with Patrick next to him, they all then headed onto the minibus to the restaurant into the City.

Bridgid, Allanah and Ynys stared out the window in excitement "Oh! Ynys, me you and a ninja fight in America!" Ynys's eyes widened and a smile emitted on his face "Yes OH MY GAWD YES" Zac face palmed while Jordan scoffed, Phoebe lecturing on us telling them to behave , Chris wanting to join in and Darcy positioning her glasses in unison with Patrick, "Ah where getting close, how about a drink for anyone?" Patrick asked kindly everyone got a drink, Patrick crossed his leg and watched as everyone had a drink they all toasted before that happening, Darcy saw the smirk appear on his face "What's so funny?" Darcy asked not have sipped her drink yet Patrick looked at her and smiled kindly as if that smirk never existed "Hmm I'm just glad everyone's enjoying themselves", Darcy looked at him she shrugged it off and drank her drink, Kai sat there looking at him he didn't have any of the drink but made out like he did he then noticed that Bridgid was nodding so was Ynys, Zac Joe and Chris, Kai threw the drink away everyone then fainted Kai stared at Patrick, Patrick smiled "Oh dear everyone fell asleep most likely from exhaustion" Kai stared at him his voice monotone "Most likely" Patrick smiled that eerie smile while making sure not to wake the glasses girl on his shoulder, Kai kept staring "I hope you know I'm as dumb as everyone else here" Patrick smirked "Of course, but I can't handle you being conscious" Kai sighed "...Whatever" Patrick then released a gas low in there undetectable Kai squinted his eyes "..Crap" He then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

Claudia woke up and shook Connie who was closest, Connie sat up and rubbed her eyes "Where are we?" Claudia shrugged "I don't know but why is it foggy and why are we in different clothes?" Connie looked down the around everyone was in more casual clothing now Connie then saw Bridgid wake up along with Allanah and Zac. "What's going on?" Bridgid looked out the windows she couldn't see past the fog she then looked toward the front of the bus "Uh g..guys" Bridgid pointed at the knocked at bus driver everyone screamed ad then the bus crashed. Everyone stirred and then ran out of the bus "Jeez thank GOD it didn't topple over" Darcy sighed heavily, "HEY GUYS OVER HERE QUICK" Chris waved his arms pointing at the glasses that lied on the ground surrounded by blood, Kai picked them up and crushed them "You guys are stupid, Look ahead" everyone turned and saw an old rotted sign with the words 'welcome to SILENT HILL' Bridgid squealed in joy as everyone either moaned or gave a worried look. "Friggin' hell," sighed the androgynous, bespectacled girl. "I'd kinda prefer a midget with giant scissors." Tyson noticed carefully laid tools and pointed with a straight face "Uhh I think that's for us..." Bridgid ran and grabbed the metal pole "MINE!" Phoebe calmly picked up a chainsaw "Chainsaw" Kai picked up the other chainsaw, Zac picked the gun up, Connie picked the Knife's up, Allanah and Ynys took the machetes, Darcy picked up some hedge cutters chuckling "Good enough" Chris had grabbed a metal pole along with Blue taking up the other gun and splitting the bullets with Zac. That was all the weapons so others where left as items keepers, everyone then ventured towards the foggy road, Kai sighed "Seriously not any colour this place is great" his sarcastic tone for once did not effect Bridgid as she was in utter awe "S...Silent hill is real!" Allanah then turned to her "Mig.. You can't even play the games without someone there… So HOW is this good?" Bridgid pondered "Well obviously this is a dream and also You guys are here, everyone groaned in response.

What seemed a slow hour later on the road the group had reached the town, Bridgid sighed "Huh in the games getting here is so much faster…" Darcy hit her in the head "Idiot!" the spectacled girl sighed position her glasses "It's a game so obviously its quicker, or the player would get bored" Bridgid nodded her head in response whilst rubbing it with her other hand "Y..Yeah". Phoebe studied the town "Hmm I shall raise my children here…" Kai looked around "Uh.. Guys?" everyone turned "What?" Connie asked as her eyes widened to the obscure creature that made its way towards her but what was more upsetting was that there was a heap of them. A chuckle was heard behind the group as Bridgid, Allanah and Kai all bolted forward taking out the first row of creatures the monster then made a gurgling sound and the three quickly ran back just as the creature spat out acid from its stomach, Bridgid grinned as she took out the lying figure and then round house kicked another but then behind her another one crept up the gurgling sound very high behind she had no time to react but then the creature fell after to bang sounds Bridgid looked up seeing Zac and blue holding the pistol guns. Bridgid grinned and thanked them Darcy then came over to help the three kill out the lying figures. Kai had taken out a large majority, Allanah had taken a few but kept running off as the gurgles came quick with the lying figures. After all the monsters had been killed Darcy, Kai, Allanah and Bridgid had slumped to the ground in the pool of blood panting "H..How many was t..that like 9?" The spectacled girl asked "Y..Yeah I..I've never fought so many at once I..In the game though…" Bridgid stared at the mess slightly shaken Kai placed his hand on hers "M..Mig understand that you play the game on easy…" Bridgid pouted as Kai snickered Bridgid then sulked "Don't worry master your just not a good gamer is all" Kai said he then noticed Bridgid's face changing between sadness and anger then got up and bolted off...not really haha, Bridgid got up and sulkily walked back over to the group blood dripping off of her skirt and legs.

Ynys was very close to Bridgid "Brige this place isn't right.." Bridgid turned to him "Huh? Oh I know that.." Ynys sighed Bridgid pat him "Don't worry I'll protect you" Ynys nodded. "Mig you play this game where do we go from here?" Allanah had caught Bridgid's attention"The Apartments, but first we got to go up a street and scout a dead body for the key…" there where once again some groans but Bridgid took the lead, taking everyone down and up streets within silent hill they did run into a lot of enemies but in the end killed them all Claudia then noticed some bottles "Bridgid what are these?" Bridgid walked over and picked them up "Oh these are first aid drinks, Seems there had been 4 placed here…." Bridgid sighed picking them up and putting them in her bag "Guys try not to get injured much ok?, also if you see bottles like these.. Pick them up and give them to me so we can keep more ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement then a high shrill was heard from the blonde "AGHH THIS BUG IS TRYING TO BITE ME!" Kai stomped on it as he was closest to her she sighed "Thanks.." Kai nodded "Just don't scream anymore" Bridgid walked up to Connie "Don't scream no matter what got it! That's to everyone ok? If we make loud noises we will be ambushed ok?" again everyone agreed. They continued to walk some more enemies showed but the usual four took them out. They then reached an alley and walked up the foul smell of rotten flesh filling the air Bridgid and Zac and Allanah went on as others where either very queasy or just not up to it. They found the corpse Bridgid then bent down and grabbed the key. They headed back to the group and made their way to the apartments｡


End file.
